Soul Silver
by theriseofj
Summary: Silver Has always been a cold hearted person. Kotone has always been a fun loving person. these are their random adventures as they journey through lands other than johto.
1. In sinnoh with HER

"FERALIGATER! USE BRICK BREAK!!!"

The giant alligator smashed a large rock in front of it.

We had been training in Mt. Coronet for a solid 13 hours. I would have kept going if it weren't for the fact that I had to sleep.

It was Christmas Eve and I would have liked to have spent it by myself.

We left the mountain and headed for Snowpoint City, passing by  
many skiers and snowboarders along the way; each of them saying  
things such as "Merry Christmas" or "Happy New Year". It was starting to get annoying.

Finally, we made it to the Pokemon Center. Behind me, were Diamond, Pearl and Barry, laughing and having a good time.

I walked up to the front desk. "Can I have a room?"

The woman at the desk took a quick look at a laptop she had next to her and said, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to share a room. Is that alright?"

I quickly grabbed the room key and took off in the direction of the room.

After getting inside the room, I felt relieved that the other Pokedex holders didn't notice me.

I got undressed and stepped into the shower, feeling the cold fall off of me. As I stepped out of the shower, I got the feeling that someone else was in the room. I got quickly got redressed and stepped out of the bathroom. I took a look around but there was no one there.

After flipping through TV channels, I found a documentary on the Hoenn legends. After about thirty minutes I fell asleep, only to be awakened by the most annoying girl in the world.

"SILVER!!! WAKE UP!!!" I opened my eyes and found Kotone leaning over me.

"ACK! What are you doing here!?" I yelled.

She stood back and smiled. "I'm staying here too!"

'Great,' I thought 'Who else to be with on the one day I want to be alone'

"OH!" She ran over to her bag, took out a box, and handed it to me.

"Someone told me it was your birthday today!" she gleamed and handed the box to me.

"I take it that person would be either Gold or Crys, right?" I said as I took the box from her.

I opened the package to find three Pokeballs.

"And these are?" I glared at her.

"They're starter Pokemon!" she exclaimed. "Seeing as you only have 5 Pokemon I figured I'd give them to you as gifts!"

I released the Pokemon out of their balls.

"Treecko!" "Squirtle!" "Chim!"

"..." I looked at the three Pokemon, then at Kotone.

"I only have room for one. Squirtle and Chimchar are going back to you."

I returned the fire and water Pokemon and put them back into the box.

I returned the Treecko and put it into my Pokeball holder, hanging on the bunk bed. I leaned back and fell back asleep.

About 3 hour's later I woke up. It was about 9:00 at night, so I figured I'd get a drink and go to bed.

I got up from the bed, lazily walked over to the bathroom, and opened the door only to hear...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "SILVER GET OUT!!!"

"AH! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!!!"

Kotone proceeded to pick up the plunger and beat me out of the bathroom.

About an hour later she walked out of the bathroom in her pink pajamas, her hair in pigtails. Awkwardly she sat on the sofa in an L style (Google L sitting and you will see what I mean.)

I turned away because my face was starting to blush. "I didn't see anything."

She turned in my direction. "You couldn't hear the water running?"

"I just woke up to get a drink! For the first minute of waking up you're deaf! You know that!" I yelled

She got up and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and fell asleep.

After 30 minutes of TV, she leaned down to me. "I'm sorry for hitting

you."

"Just don't tell anyone I'm here." I said.

"Ok. Good night, Silver."

I cut off the TV and went to sleep.

* * *

this is the final document beta read by kelly28 all other stories are to be beta read by EmpoleonDream


	2. Snow fall cant stop me

Waking up I thought the events of yesterday were a dream. After 2 seconds though those thoughts were shattered by...

GOOD MORNING SILVER!

I opened my eyes to find Kotone with a tray of food in her hands. "You slept all through breakfast," Kotone said. "So I brought you some before they closed the breakfast buffet." She set down the food on the night stand, and sat on the couch in her usual outfit. I mumbled to myself as I got up to see what she had brought.

On the tray was an assortment of many things. Such as, pancakes, waffles, cereal, ham, sausage, bacon, 3 different types of juices, and milk.

She looked at the ceiling with a smile and said, "I didn't know what you liked, so I got some of everything!" she got up and let out sigh as she walked towards the table where I set the remote. she picked it up and turned on some sort of game show.

I picked up the spare plate she brought me and filled it with pancakes, ham, and sausage.

Sitting down at the table to eat I realized I had to get moving if I wanted to challenge Candice. Her gym had been full of challengers lately and I wanted to get there before the rush. I quickly ate my food and ran out to the lobby but unfortunately the nurse at the counter said "I'm sorry but the Pokemon center received heavy snow last night and the doors have been blocked. Rescue crews have been notified of this and are on their way. Until they remove the snow, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay in your room."

I took out Alakazam's pokeball and said "This wont stop me". I threw out the pokeball and alakazam appeared. "Alakazam, use confusion to make a tunnel through the snow". The pokemon's eyes began to glow and the ice that blocked the door quickly melted. I returned the psycic pokemon and went on my way to the gym where I made quick work of Candices pokemon.


	3. Ooh so tired, BOOM! HI SILVER!

About 3 weeks had passed since I defeated Candice, and I was walking on the way to the final gym in sinnoh. Walking along the roadside I was thinking to myself, "Why did I decline that man when he offered me the bike... and why do the rules say you have to each gym in order..."  
then, in the distance I saw a small cabin.

Walking up to it, I saw there was a sign out front. It read, "Dry Camrupt's lodge. Feel free to stay as long as you like!"  
I stepped inside only to hear "HI! SILVER!" 'Oh god... not her again...' Kotone ran up to me and pulled me inside where she had just finished making something to eat. All of a sudden I realised I hadn't eaten anything in 12 hours, so I ran over to what she had prepared, ate it, Then ran out the front door.

I got pretty far down the road until I tripped over a marril's tail. I looked up to find Kotone standing over me. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO THAT?" I yelled in surprise. She kicked my side and said, "You don't just show up at someones door and eat all of the food." She then dragged me by my collar back to the cabin. "Now," she said with an angry face "make something for me... I'm not letting you leave until you do!" "Fine..." I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some noodles and some tomato sauce. I'm a terrible cook so it took me a while.

4 tries and 3 fires later.

"Here..." I said sitting down the bowl of spagetti on the table in front of her. "Can I go now?" Kotone looked at the bowl of food with a shocked and disgusted look and then looked at me. "wow... uh... yeah you can go now..."

I walked out the front door and checked my pokegear how far it was until I reached sunnyshore city. "you have got to be kidding me... 2 miles north is sunny shore?" I walked north until I reached sunny shore. "finally..." I walked to the Pokemon center where I spent the night.


End file.
